The Bravest Heart
by sunstar or moonsayer
Summary: Bravepaw's love is lost, Shadepelt never loved, but the smallest bit of advice can pull 2 together that were thought to never be. Death of a loved one can lead to more death, or it can lead to another love if you are lucky


**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, I WILL WRITE A LOT MORE!!**

_It was a feeling that I had never felt before in my life. It was a good feeling. One that could go on forever and ever. The best feeling. Love._

It was a beautiful day in new-leaf, a day that I wouldn't miss for anything in the world. My ceremony is today, to be a full warrior and server to my clan. I'm a Riverclan apprentice, its a great honor that I was given by being clan born by my loving mother Thistleheart. My coat was as slick as if I had gone for a long soak in the river. Thistleheart wanted me to look my best for my warrior ceremony. You never know what name your going to get. I'm hoping for Shadepelt or Shadewhisker.

Bravepaw is going to be made a warrior a long side me today. We make a good team, me and Bravepaw, we have trained side by side all of our days as apprentices. It was a time that I will never forget. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the high-rock for a clan ceremony." Paddlestar called the beginning of our very own warrior ceremony.

We sat side by side, Bravepaw and me, knowing what lay ahead in our future to come. "Shadepaw, Bravepaw, you have served your clan as hard working apprentices and you will be granted a warrior name in your turn, Starclan watch over these apprentices, guide them and be with them so they can succeed and be the best that they can be" she had her head raised to the sky. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect you clan even at the cost of your life?". Without hesitating I replied "I do" and Braveheart spoke immediately after I did. "Then by the powers invested in Starclan I now give you your warrior names, from this day forward you will be known as Shadepelt and Braveheart, Kinkfur, Jaywhisker you trained them well."

It was later that night and we were keeping vigil. There was an eerie silence, even the crickets seemed to be silent. The strange silence gave me a weird feeling, I could barely see the moon behind the dark clouds, probably the beginning of a storm. Could Starclan be angry? But with Bravepaw.... no, Braveheart next to me I felt safe. I did feel something else though. Some strange tingly feeling deep inside of me. Almost like with Braveheart beside me, I could do just about anything.

"No...no, please NO!!" a shrill cry sounded from inside the camp. Our vigil had just ended so we rushed into the clearing. I gasped at the most horrifying sight that I had ever seen. Harepaw was sprawled out on the ground, blood was flowing from a gash in her stomach. "Help me... my blood is on fire, do something... please!" she yelped helplessly. "Cloudfog your the medicine cat why aren't you helping her, are you just going to let my daughter die" Gorsetail wailed. " There is nothing I can do, the poison of the disease has already taken hold of her"

Cloudfog hated watching an innocent cat die in front of her when she couldn't do anything for her. "What happened?" I wailed, knowing that my old den mate was about to die right in front of my eyes. "She was bit by a fox that was carrying rabies."I watched Harepaw open her mouth to speak. "I love you Braveheart...." she said the words in barley a whisper. Her voice sounded cold, of death. That was the last of her words, I watched as her life spilled away slowly. It was the worst thing that I had ever seen. I glanced at Braveheart, he let out a wail of grief. The last thing Harepaw had said was that she loved him. They were pretty close, so far in relationship, it was so hard to see that taken away from a friend so painfully. "Braveheart I... I'm sorry, you had gotten so far and..., and ..." I didn't think he was in the mood for me right now so I just stayed silent and dipped my head over Harepaw's limp body.

It was one moon after Harepaw's death, Braveheart was getting along well. Me and Braveheart were becoming closer friends after the advice I had given him about the loss of a loved one. I've experienced it before. My brother, Mousekit, when we were only kits had died of green cough. Cloudfog hadn't had enough Catmint to save him. Me and Braveheart were on the dawn patrol. It was still nice out and the forest was in full bloom. It was one of the most beautiful sights that I had ever seen in my life.

" Isn't lovely Braveheart" I said said happily. "It is lovely" he rubbed up against my side and I purred loudly, his comfert and warmth was all I wanted now more than ever. It was a feeling that I had never felt before in my life. It was a good feeling. One that could go on forever and ever. The best felling. Love.

**I know its kinda short but it was my first fanfiction, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
